Nanny
by TyyTyy
Summary: Overworked widower Sasuke Uchiha needs some help with his kids. So he hires a nanny, a beautiful girl named Sakura who his children adore and he can’t help but fancy as well.
1. Introductions

As a single father of two, Sasuke Uchiha was a busy man. The man loved his children more than anything, but as a multi-billion-dollar producer, he had so much work to do. The only help he had was from his butler, Kakashi, but he was struggling to keep up with his own work.

They needed help, Sasuke was desperate. It seemed impossible to find someone he could trust to help raise his kids. It had been almost a year since his wife passed away and Sasuke was suffering. He'd gone through countless resumes, interviewed dozens of women, but nobody was good enough. The kids hated everyone.

Now things were even worse. His assistant, Naruto, came running into his home office telling him that the male lead in their newest production had been in an accident. Filming was set to begin in less than two weeks so they had to find a replacement immediately. But how could Sasuke focus on that when he had a two year old clinging to him and a six year old who hated his guts?

They were in the middle of a crisis when the doorbell rang and Kakashi was quick to leave the broom and dustpan where he was sweeping up Satomi's latest mess. Sasuke's daughter and oldest child had a habit of breaking things.

Kakashi opened the door to find a young woman with pink hair, wearing a fitted dress, tights and heels, smiling at him. It was a cold day, so he let her in to see what business she had. "May I ask what brings you here, Miss?"

"Oh, of course." She giggled. "I've recently lost my home and work has been scarce. I'm trying to get back on my feet and I heard you were looking for a babysitter. I don't come from an agency but I love kids and thought it couldn't hurt to apply."

"You flatter me, but it's the Master who is seeking help with his children, not I. Also, he's in need of a nanny-- more than a babysitter. I'll inform him that you're here, so please take a seat."

Sakura looked around as she sat on one of the couches. Everything inside the mansion ws luxurious, so much that it was a bit intimidating. She cleared her throat, straightened her back and crossed her legs while she waited and then suddenly a young girl was standing in front of her.

"Your hair is pink." Satomi said, staring at Sakura curiously.

Sakura grinned at the young girl who was gorgeous with her long black hair and big black eyes. "Yes, and I assure you it's all natural."

"Are you sure?" The girl asked, ger brows arched as if she wasn't sure.

Sakura laughed and nodded before reaching forward to run her fingers through the girl's hair. "I'm sure. But goodness, your hair is amazing."

Satomi climbed onto Sakura's lap, taking a moment to feel her hair as well. "So bright… I wish my hair was pink. Pink is my favorite color."

"Really?" Sakura beamed at that. "It's my favorite too. You're so cute."

"You're cute too." Satomi laughed.

"Satomi?" A deep voice called, urging Sakura to look up. Her breath hitched at the sight of the man walking over to them. He was stunning, with hair and eyes that were just like his daughter's--and his son's who was wrapped in his arms.

Satomi buried her face against Sakura's chest and Sakura wondered what was wrong, but decided not to say anything.

"You must be Mr. Uchiha." Sakura smiled at him. "I came to apply for the nanny po-"

"You're hired." Sasuke said immediately.

Since his wife had passed away, Satomi had been a handful-- always pushing him and everyone else away, always acting up. It had been a year since he'd heard his daughter laugh… and to see her cling to a stranger-- there was no way Sasuke would let that woman walk away.

This was fate and he knew it.

"I have a lot of work to do, so Kakashi will fill you in. You'll start right now." Sasuke told her as he closed the distance between them and handed over his son. "I'll be in my study."

"No worries, sir." Kakashi smiled as Sasuke walked out of the room and then he turned to Sakura. "Now, Miss, as the new nanny, you'll be required to live here so you can tend to the children's needs day and night. The children will be your only concern, so of course you'll be spending a lot of time with them. The master does most of his work at home but try not to disturb him. If there's anything you need, I'm here to help. I'll be in the kitchen starting dinner."

"Okay."

It was hard to believe that Sakura had gotten the job so easily and that she had a place to stay as well. She'd been blessed and was more than thankful. Now she had these two small children to take care of and she knew she'd get attached quickly.

"Can we go color in my room?" Satomi asked. "Sakea likes to color too."

"Okay, that sounds like fun. Do you want to color, Sakea?"

The little boy nodded and Sakura noted that he needed a haircut. Satomi was a little chatterbox and she filled Sakura in on much more than the butler did.

"Daddy works all the time. Sakea doesn't speak, ever. We don't know why… I don't know a lot of things but I miss my mommy. Daddy is not the same. He makes me mad. So mad. I hate Daddy. I want Mommy back but… she's not coming back, Sakura."

Sakura's heart shattered as Satomi opened up to her and then broke down. The girl was in a lot of pain but obviously trying to remain strong and she adored her baby brother. It wasn't normal for a two year old child not to speak at all, so Sakura knew she had her work cut out for her.

Within a few short hours, Sakura felt completely at ease with the children. After they colored, they played with blocks and then Sakura suggested they have their baths before dinner. She took the time to trim Sakea's hair and was pleased with the results. She brushed and braided Satomi's hair and then the three of them went downstairs for dinner.

Satomi led the way to the dining room, pulling Sakura by her free hand, since her other arm was supporting Sakea.

"Whoa, whoa slow down." Sakura laughed as she struggled to keep up with Satomi.

"You sit here." Satomi said, pulling out a chair at the table for Sakura and then taking the seat next to it.

"Yes ma'am." Sakura said with a smile as she brought Sakea's high-chair over and put him in it.

Kakashi watched them with a smile of his own as he set the table. Just after he finished serving the food, Sasuke and Naruto joined them. Sakura kept quiet while Sasuke took his place at the head of the table and the blonde man sat on the opposite side by himself. Satomi was already eating and Sakura was busy making sure Sakea's food wasn't too hot that she didn't notice the three men in the room staring at her.

"Satomi did you finish your homework?" Sasuke asked after having a drink Kakashi poured him.

Satomi ignored him and Sakura looked at her with a frown. "Satomi, your father asked you a question."

With a sigh, Satomi begrudgingly looked at her father. "Yes, sir. Sakura helped me."

Sasuke was impressed that Sakura could get Satomi to listen to her so easily. "Good." He hummed and looked over at his son. "Sakea… his hair?"

"Oh." Sakura met Sasuke's gaze and smiled sweetly at him. "I hope you don't mind… his bangs were hanging in his eyes so I gave him a trim."

"And this is only your first day?" The blonde asked, chuckling. "I'm Naruto, by the way. Sasuke's assistant."

"I'm Sakura. It's nice to meet you."

"I trust you've made yourself comfortable?" Sasuke spoke again and Sakura nodded as she cleaned Sakea up who was now finished eating.

"Oh yes, sir." She agreed as she got Sakea out of the high-chair and held him in her lap instead so she could eat as well. "The children are very sweet. I'm very grateful for the opportunity to work with them."

Sasuke watched his new nanny as she ate quietly while tending to Sakea and chatting with Satomi as if she'd known them forever. She was comfortable and so were the kids and it made him happy. As long as Sakura would take care of his kids, he would take care of her.

…

The next morning after Satomi went off to school, Kakashi led Sakura to Sasuke's office. Sakea was on her hip as she followed Kakashi in and Sasuke gestured for her to take a seat.

Even though Sasuke had already hired her, he wanted to know her information and while she told him about herself, he ran a background check on her. She told him about her parents' deaths back when she was in middle school, about her living in the orphanage and then shelters since she'd become an adult as often as she could. She'd been renting an apartment when she had her last job, but had lost it after losing her job.

There was nobody for her to depend on and not many people willing to give her a chance to work. Thankfully, Sasuke didn't seem to mind.

"You're going to be good for the kids… I can tell. So, I will pay you more than enough. You will receive your pay weekly. For now though, I know there must be some things you need so Kakashi will take you to town. You're free to buy anything, clothes, shoes, toiletries. Just be back before Satomi gets home from school."

While Sakura didn't want to accept such a generous offer, she did need clothes. So, Kakashi drover her and Sakea to town and she shopped for clothes and shows, keeping it as cheap as she could. In the end, she only spent a couple hundred dollars.

"You know…" Kakashi began once they were on their way back. "Money is no object for Master Uchiha. I don't think he'll be pleased that you shopped so cheap."

"I spent too much, honestly." She said, feeling guilty. "I will pay him back once I earn some money."

"Might I suggest that you don't offend the master by trying to pay him back?"

"He would take offense to that?"

"Yes, he would."

This came as a surprise but Sakura nodded in understanding. She didn't want to offend Sasuke or give him reason not to like her. Still, she felt guilty. Sakura had struggled for a long time, but she wasn't one to accept or even hope for handouts. She appreciated Sasuke very much, but she didn't want him going out of his way for her.

Once back at the mansion, Sakura took Sakea up to her room with her new clothes and started putting everything away. Since she was still in her clothes from the day before, Sakura took Sakea into the bathroom and let him play with his blocks on the floor while she took a bath.

Sakea was a good kid, quiet but serious when he needed to concentrate on something. He played happily while she bathed and then while she dressed. She chose a red skirt, black turtleneck, black tights and her heels. They were broken in good, worn out really, but she didn't want to go overboard and get new shoes too.

When she was ready, she carried Sakea downstairs right on time to see Satomi running in the front door. "Welcome home, Satomi." Sakura greeted her sweetly.

"You're still here!" Satomi ran over and wrapped her arms around Sakura's legs.

"Well, of course. I'm your nanny now, I'm not going anywhere." Sakura explained while rubbing the top of the girl's head. "Are you hungry or do you want to play before homework?"

"Let's play!" Satomi beamed, tugging Sakura towards the stairs.

"Okay, okay." Sakura laughed and went along happily.

That night, Sasuke didn't join them for dinner and Sakura could tell that it bothered Satomi. She struggled to fall asleep and so Sakura laid in bed with her, playing with her hair and humming softly to her until she fell asleep. It was only a few moments after Satomi finally drifted off that Sasuke opened the door and peeked in.

Holding her finger to her lips, Sakura got up carefully and quietly left the room, meeting Sasuke at the door. "Mr. Uchiha… she just fell asleep a few minutes ago. She missed you today."

Sasuke closed the bedroom door softly and gazed down at Sakura. "Missed me?" He asked, not understanding.

"Yes, sir. She asked about you at dinner and kept bringing you up. Don't worry, I assured her that you had a lot of work to do."

"And Sakea?" He questioned.

"Oh, he's been sleeping for about an hour now. He played hard today, so he was out before I ever laid him down."

"Hn. They've really taken to you." He commented, eyes roaming over her attire that showed off her curves beautifully. But… it wasn't like him to take notice of such things.

"I've always been good with kids." She smiled. "I helped a lot with the younger ones at the orphanage."

"It must have been difficult." Sasuke couldn't even imagine. "Get some sleep, okay?"

"Yes, sir."

It was easy for Sakura to get used to living at the Uchiha manor. She got into routine with the kids and got along well with Kakashi. At some point, she saw Sasuke every day but didn't get to socialize with him much. Naruto was over every day and he spoke to her often.

Today was a Saturday and Satomi was excited from the moment she woke up because her uncle was coming to visit. Kakashi was cooking a special dinner and Sasuke was busy finishing up his work before his brother was set to arrive.

Sakura and the kids were in the living room, Sakea playing with his toy cars while Sakura and Satomi put a puzzle together on the coffee table when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Sakura called, not wanting Kakashi to have to leave his cooking when she was already so close to the door.

Straightening her skirt, Sakura hurried to the door and opened it to find a tall man with long dark hair and familiar dark eyes. It was Sasuke's brother without a doubt-- the Uchiha resemblance almost uncanny.

"Hello," Sakura greeted him warmly, stepping aside so he could enter.

"Uncle Itachi!" Satomi squealed, running full force at him.

Itachi scooped up his niece with a chuckle and hugged her tight. "I've missed you, sweet girl."

"Uncle Itachi, this is Sakura, my nanny."

"Sakura." Itachi hummed, eyes trailing over her slender curves, that short skirt, those tight-clad alluring legs. "Beautiful."

"You like Sakura?" Satomi giggled as Itachi took Sakura's hand, raised it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. "She's so pretty and nice."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sakura. I'm Itachi."

"N-nice to meet you." Sakura said, blushing at the way he looked at her so suggestively.

Pulling her hand away, Sakura went to Sakea and picked him up, needing an escape from the too-friendly man. She sat on the couch with Sakea who rested his head on her.

"Hey, no napping, Sakea. Dinner with be ready soon."

To her surprise, Itachi came and sat beside her, much closer than necessary. Not wanting to be rude, Sakura didn't scoot away but she couldn't help feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Sakura, Uncle Itachi is the best. He loves us a lot and he's never been married." Satomi told her enthusiastically.

"Got my daughter doing your dirty work now, Itachi?" Sasuke scoffed as he entered the living room.

"And he's not mean like Daddy." Satomi grumbled and Sakura frowned at her.

"Satomi." She chided.

"Sorry." Satomi looked down guiltily.

"Let's go get washed up for dinner." Sakura said, standing.

Satomi got down from her uncle's lap and took Sakura's hand, going with her without argument. Sasuke and Itachi both watched them walk up the stairs and then Itachi gave his younger brother a smug look.

"That's some nanny you've got." He mused and Sasuke scowled at him.

"Don't get any ideas."

Laughing, Itachi stood up. "What? She's a beautiful woman. Do you blame me for being interested?"

"Not at all. But she's not interested so don't waste your time." Sasuke told him, making his way towards the dining room.

"How do you know?" Itachi snickered, following his brother.

"Because I forbid it so I suggest you lose interest, quickly."

"Whoa, easy." Itachi laughed loudly, amused that his brother would try and forbid him from being attracted to the new nanny. "Forbidding it is pretty harsh, Sasuke."

Sasuke shrugged, taking off his suit jacket and hanging it up. "Consider it harsh and final. I don't need Sakura having any distractions."

Itachi took off his jacked as well and the two of them sat at the table. "So you think you can prevent her from dating? A lot of men come and go through here, she's bound to become interested in someone. Nanny or not, you can't forbid her from dating."

"True but I can forbid anyone stepping foot in my home from making a pass at her."

"Really Sasuke?" Itachi tusked. "Don't you think you're being a little dramatic? Sakura seems like a sweet girl, I think she'll take her job seriously even if she did start dating someone."

Sasuke sighed as Kakashi served him a glass of his favorite scotch and then proceeded to serve Itachi one as well. "The discussion is closed." Sasuke told his brother flatly.

Itachi rolled his eyes to himself while having a sip of his drink. "Naruto won't be joining us tonight?"

"He had prior engagements." Sasuke said, loosening his tie. He was tired and glad he'd finished his work for the night.

"Stripping at the dinner table?" Itachi laughed, cocking a brow as Sasuke removed his tie and unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt.

"Would you give it a rest?" Sasuke snapped, handing Kakashi his tie when he walked by to collect it.

"Oh, don't run, darling!" Sakura's voice called and giggling answered from Satomi. Hurried steps slowed down to a stop, then louder laughing sounded. "Thank you."

Silence stretched through the dining room as the Uchiha brothers waited for Sakura and the kids to enter. Satomi came pulling Sakura along who carried Sakea on her hip. Sakura smiled at the men in the room as she walked in, getting Sakea into his high-chair and taking her seat next to Satomi. Sasuke watched her quietly, while Itachi's eyes went from her to him and back.

"Oh, Mr. Uchiha, I wanted to ask if it would be okay for me to take the children to the park tomorrow. It's supposed to be a beautiful day and I thought it would be nice for us to get out of the house for a while." Sakura asked, her green eyes looking to him hopefully.

Sasuke's index finger traced the rim of his glass while he looked at her, pondering it. "I don't think it would be wise for you and the children to be out alone like that." He finally said and Satomi whined.

"But… please, Daddy, please! Sakura will take good care of us and we really want to go!"

Sasuke frowned at his daughter's obvious disappointment and opened his mouth to speak when Itachi beat him to it, "Well I wouldn't mind tagging along if it would make you feel better."

"Oh, Uncle Itachi I love you!" Satomi grinned happily and Sasuke glared at his brother.

"No, it wouldn't. If the kids really want to go… then I suppose I have no choice but to go with them myself."

Satomi's brows raised in surprise and she looked to Sakura who was equally as surprised. Sakura knew how busy Sasuke was all the time, even on weekends. "Are you sure?" She asked Sasuke, not wanting to burden him.

Sasuke had a sip of his drink before nodding. "Yes, I'm sure."

Dinner was delicious and Sakura let the kids stay up late to play with their uncle. Sakea couldn't last as long as Satomi though, so Sakura excused herself to go put him to bed while Satomi put her favorite puzzle together with her father and uncle.

Seeing Satomi struggling with a piece, Sasuke smiled to himself and leaned over to take a look. He took her small hand in his and moved it over the place the puzzle piece went. Satomi grinned at him as she secured the piece in place and Sasuke ruffled her hair.

"Well, it's been and interesting day, but I think I'll head home now." Itachi said and leaned over to kiss the top of Satomi's head. "Love you, kiddo. And Sasuke, if you change your mind about tomorrow just tell Sakura to give me a call. I really wouldn't mind tagging along with her and the kids."

"No thanks." Sasuke muttered, waving him off.

Itachi left laughing and Sasuke shook his head to himself. His elder brother annoyed him at times, but he cared for him deeply. Noticing Satomi yawning and rubbing her eyes, Sasuke smiled softly and picked her up as he stood. She didn't fight him and she laid her head on his chest, filling his heart with warmth. She'd already changed so much since Sakura had come into her life and Sasuke would forever be grateful.

"We're going to the park tomorrow, Daddy… I'm so happy." She whispered sleepily as he started walking towards the stairs.

"So am I." He told her, rubbing her back as he carried her up the stairs.

"Thank you, Daddy… I love you."

Sasuke held his daughter a little tighter and kissed the side of her head. "I love you, sweetheart."

Just as Sasuke rounded the corner upstairs on his way to Satomi's room, he and Sakura almost ran into each other. She stopped abruptly, holding her hands up and keeping quiet at seeing Satomi was already asleep. Opening the door for him, Sakura watched as Sasuke carried his daughter to her bed and tucked her in. It made her so happy to see Sasuke with his kids and she knew that he truly was a brilliant father, even if he was busy so often.

She waited outside of the room for him and smiled at him as he closed the door. "Mr. Uchiha, I really hope I didn't overstep with suggesting going to the park tomorrow, I really don't want to burden you."

"It's fine." He said, giving her a half smile. "I'm actually looking forward to it. And I'd like to thank you… for being so good with them. They haven't been this happy since they lost their mother. Satomi especially."

"You don't need to thank me, sir. I'm just doing my job… and besides, I love those kids." She confessed, because she had grown to love them as if they were her own and more than anything, she wanted them healthy and happy.

Sasuke scratched his chin while fighting back a smile. "They certainly adore you." He sighed. "Will you be heading off to bed now?"

Sakura smoothed her skirt down and shook her head. "Actually, I was going to carry the kids laundry down for Kakashi and see about some fresh sheets so I could change their beds in the morning."

"Absolutely not." Sasuke said, sounding affronted. "Kakashi will take care of that himself. The kids are sleeping, that means you're finished for the night. Please don't overwork yourself."

Sakura smiled at him, her hand coming to rest on his arm. It was the first time she'd ever touched him. "I really don't mind, there's nothing else for me to do and I'm not quite tired yet."

"Nonsense. If you insist, I will carry the laundry down and have a word with him but I don't want you doing anything more for the night. You should go downstairs, have a drink, read a novel or something for yourself if you can't sleep."

"Really?" Sakura clasped her hands, grinning. "That sounds nice, sir."

The laundry was already gathered in a basket, so Sakura grabbed it from the bathroom where she left it and Sasuke was quick to take it from her. They walked down the stairs together, talking about taking the kids to the park the following day. When they entered the kitchen and Kakashi saw Sasuke carrying a laundry basket, he paled.

"Oh, Master Uchiha, please…" Kakashi hurried over to take the laundry basket.

"No worries, Miss Haruno couldn't wait for you to pick the laundry up yourself so I carried it down for her. She'd like the kids' beds changed in the morning and we'll both take a drink in the library."

Kakashi tried to keep his face impassive, but he was taken aback by this sudden turn of events. "Very well, sir."

Sasuke nodded and then looked back to Sakura who didn't bother hiding her smile. This was a new side of Sasuke, a side of him that wasn't working. It was so unusual and welcome. "Come," He told her and she followed him happily through his home. It took them a couple moments to reach the library, a room Sakura had yet to enter. It was as amazing as the rest of the mansion.

"Oh wow!" Sakura twirled around, taking in the large expanse of the room with endless shelves of books. "Amazing! Do you read often?" She asked Sasuke, turning to beam at him.

He shook his head, nostalgia washing over him. He walked over to the desk in the room and leaned against it. "I don't… but my wife did. She was always reading in her free time."

Sakura watched Sasuke carefully. It wasn't often that they had a chance to speak, and she knew nothing of his late wife. She wondered how difficult it had been for him to lose her, for the kids to lose her. She walked over to him and sat on the desk, crossing her legs.

"May I ask what she was like?" She asked, toying with the hem of her skirt while waiting for him to respond.

"Miasha… she was a kind woman. A wonderful mother. Very conservative, a perfect lady really."

Sakura could see from the way Sasuke spoke of his late wife that he had truly and deeply loved her, and he missed her greatly. "What happened?" She asked softly, feeling a bit down at having missed the chance to meet such a lovely lady.

"Cancer." Sasuke sighed. "It was in the late stages before we found it… she only lived three months after that. It was like she was perfectly healthy, then one day she got sick. The following week we found out about the illness and those last three months were hell for her… for all of us and then she was gone."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Uchiha." Sakura told him earnestly, reaching over to rub his shoulder soothingly. "I've never been in love… but I loved my parents and losing them hurt so badly. I can imagine the pain you felt and continue to feel at losing Mrs. Uchiha."

Sasuke nodded and looked at her, his dark eyes soft and curious. "What happened to your parents?" He asked, not knowing anything more but the fact that they'd passed away when she was still in middle school.

Sakura sighed and pulled her hand away from him. "They were both victim to a mass shooting. It was their anniversary, and they took a vacation. My mom actually tried to protect my dad, jumped in front of him, but she was small like me… the bullet went through her and into my dad. She died instantly but he didn't until he was at the hospital."

"How tragic." Sasuke shook his head, his heart aching at the thought of Sakura being so young and losing both of her parents so traumatically.

"Yes, it was… I miss them, but I came to terms with losing them a long time ago." She said, smiling reassuringly at him just as Kakashi walked in.

They kept quiet as Kakashi carried a tray over to the desk where they were and set it down. "Your scotch, sir." He handed Sasuke a fresh glass of scotch and then poured Sakura a glass of white wine. "And wine for you, Lady Sakura."

Sakura blushed at her name being spoken in such a way as she accepted the wine. "Thank you, Kakashi."

"You're very welcome." He smiled cheekily at her. "I'll leave the tray. Will there be anything else?"

Sasuke looked to Sakura and when she shook her head he turned back to Kakashi. "No, that will be all."

Kakashi excused himself and Sakura had a taste of her wine. She never drank even though she was in her mid-twenties now but she found that she rather liked the drink. "Mm this is good. Is this wine similar to your scotch?"

"No." Sasuke chuckled. "The scotch is much stronger."

"Have you been drunk before?" She asked curiously before having another swallow of her wine.

"Quite a few times." Sasuke admitted, amused at her innocence and the fact that she was drinking her wine like it was water. "I assume you haven't… so you may want to slow down a bit. Wine is for sipping. It will sneak up on you."

"Oh goodness." She lowered her glass, cheeks heating in embarrassment. She laughed it off though, watching Sasuke as he took a drink of his own.

It may have been a wrong of her, but Sakura couldn't help the attraction she felt towards him. She appreciated how good looking Sasuke was, as she was sure any woman would. His pale skin contrasted beautifully against his dark hair and eyes. He was always dressed impeccably, even if he was only doing his work at home.

For the first time now, he wasn't wearing his full suit and tie. The white collar shirt wasn't buttoned all the way. His arms and chest owned the perfect amount of muscles. She knew she was staring, her cheeks were hot and she had to drink the remainder of her wine to distract herself.

Surely there was nothing wrong with her appreciating how handsome her boss was. Feeling shy and unsure how to go about starting conversation at this point, Sakura reached behind him and grabbed the bottle of wine to pour herself another glass.

"Allow me." Sasuke said, noticing the way her hands trembled. He took the bottle from her and poured her half a glass. "Sip. Okay?"

Nodding, Sakura sipped on her wine while ignoring the heat she felt in her cheeks. The whole room was hot and she couldn't get over being so close to the man of the house. To be sitting in his library, drinking with him, talking to him. It seemed so wrong and yet felt so right.

They were quiet as they drank and even though Sakura was all too aware of her attraction to him and she was feeling a bit shy, she didn't feel uncomfortable in his presence. She sipped on her wine, finishing her second class even quicker than the first. She could feel the alcohol making her fuzzy and when Sasuke looked at her, a knowing smirk on his lips, her face flamed and she knew she had to escape.

"I-I'd better go." She stuttered but as soon as she stood, she tripped over her feet and started falling.

Though she was anticipating the hardness of the floor, she was instead wrapped in a pair of strong arms, pressed against a firm chest, breathing in the heady scent of scotch and cologne. Dainty hands gripped onto his shirt at the chest as she breathed, green eyes meeting obsidian.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, voice deeper than it had been just moments before.

"Ah… I'm fine!" Sakura assured him, fearful she may faint if she got any hotter. But she realized that it felt so good to be this close to him. Maybe because she'd never been so close to a man… or maybe because it was him. "Forgive me."

Sasuke smiled softly at her but didn't let her go. "I'll walk you upstairs."

"Oh, no sir. That isn't necessary." She shook her head, eyes falling to his neck and lower. Her hands loosened their hold on him and instead ran over his chest. She was crossing a line. But she couldn't help herself.

"I insist." He told her, standing and moving her along with him. He was so tall. He smelled so good. Sakura felt that he was far more intoxicating than the wine.

His arms basically had her pinned against him and she couldn't stand it. It felt too good. She never wanted him to let go. When he did, she felt cold and empty but she smiled warmly at him and backed away. This was bad. The first man she'd ever been attracted to and it was this man, her employer, a widower, a single father of two children who meant so much to her. She didn't want to feel anything towards him because she knew she would only hurt because of it.

Sasuke walked her up to her room, keeping an eye on her all the while. He had a lot of respect for her and had enjoyed having her in his household for the past few weeks. She was an innocent, sweet young woman who always seemed happy despite her troubled life. She was also beautiful, a pure kind of beautiful that made it impossible for Sasuke not to notice.

Having loved his wife dearly, Sasuke hadn't so much as looked at another woman since he'd lost her and he had no interest in other women because in his heart, he was still married. Sasuke was a devoted man and it didn't feel right to even think about being with anyone else. Though he had no desire to follow up on his strange attraction to his nanny, he couldn't say he minded being in her company. No, he actually quite liked it.

After seeing her to her room, Sasuke bid her goodnight and closed her door with a sigh. His nanny certainly seemed like a good girl and he hoped she would continue to do such an exceptional job. Deciding he'd better have his shower and get to bed himself, Sasuke went straight to his room-- thinking about the day awaiting him tomorrow.


	2. Home

Kakashi was brilliant, always having a delicious and nutritious breakfast cooked before Sakura and the kids ever made it down. Sasuke was always at the table long before them nearly finished reading the paper but Kakashi never served the food until the four of them were sitting together. After they ate their fill, Sakura looked to Sasuke noticing that he was in his usual attire. Full suit and tie.

"Well, the kids and I will play in the living room until you're ready to go." She told him, getting up and pulling Sakea out of his high-chair.

Sasuke stood up right behind her and straightened his tie. "I am ready. We can leave whenever you want."

Lips turning down, Sakura let her eyes trail down his torso. He looked like he was ready for a business meeting, not an afternoon at the park. She sighed and walked over to him, hand laying over his arm as she peered up at him.

"You do plan to play with the kids, right? Get rid of the suit, Mr. Uchiha. Put on something casual."

Sasuke's lips parted and brows furrowed as he blinked at her in surprise. "Casual?" He asked as if it made no sense, and it didn't when he looked over her black pencil skirt and grey blouse tucked in so perfectly. She was even wearing tights, though Sasuke had never seen her without them. He didn't need to look down at her feet to know she was wearing her heels. She always did.

"Yes, casual." She smiled and pulled her hand back to rub Sakea's back. "No tie, no jacket."

"Fine." Sasuke said, taking off his tie. His jacket followed and after he laid them on the back of his chair he held out his arms. "I'm ready."

"Thank you." Sakura grinned and turned around to look at Satomi. She combed her fingers through her hair slowly. "Why don't you take your father to the car while Sakea and I go grab the bag I packed?"

Satomi giggled and ran around Sakura to get to Sasuke. "Daddy and I will get the picnic basket."

"Lovely." Sakura said on her way out. "We'll meet you at the car."

The park was quiet and serene, not many people there. It was so green, the grass so lush and the weather was wonderful. Sakura couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as she ran behind Satomi and Sakea who were headed to the playground.

"Be careful you two, not so fast!" She called, stopping before she hit the sand. She sighed at seeing Satomi help her younger brother climb up the steps to get to the slide. "I'm coming!" She called but before she could take another step, Sasuke's hand grabbed hold of her arm.

"I'll go. You really shouldn't step foot in this sand with those shoes."

Sakura cocked a brow before laughing. "You know, you're quite right." She agreed and then leaned forward, taking her heels off and leaving them on the ground. "Now, we can go together."

Sasuke couldn't believe she would walk forward into the sand, nothing but tights covering her feet. She was something else and he found himself laughing as he followed her towards the end of the slides. The kids were all smiles and full of energy, making sure to keep Sasuke and Sakura on their toes. By the time an hour passed by, the two adults were already worn out. While the kids built a sandcastle, Sakura laid out the blanket she packed and she and Sasuke sat on it.

Tucking her legs under her, Sakura pulled the basket closer and got a water for Sasuke and gave it to him. As he took a drink from the bottle, he watched her, smiling so happily as she watched the kids. Satomi raised her head and smiled back at the pair, waving at them and Sakura waved back.

"Oh, they're having a great time." She breathed.

"I know." Sasuke said, his eyes now on the children as well. He was having a great time himself.

They would have to do things like this more often. The kids deserved it, they wouldn't be so young forever. It was a lovely day, they had lunch in the park and played until they were all exhausted. By the time they made it home, Sakea was sleeping hard and Satomi was barely hanging on. Sakura's heart skipped a beat at seeing Sasuke carry his sleeping son inside and she took Satomi's hand, the two of them following close behind.

"Sakura, I'm sleepy too." Satomi said, yawning.

"I know, darling. It's a little early but you can turn in for the night after a bath. You have school in the morning."

"Oh, okay." Satomi sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll do a bubble bath tonight. How about that?"

"Yay!" Satomi pepped up instantly and pulled Sakura upstairs.

…

The more time that passed, the more Sasuke made time to spend with the children. Before long, Sakura had been employed as his nanny for six months. Not much had happened in those months, besides Sakura getting more and more attached to the family. She loved the kids, but she'd even grown attached to their father, and Kakashi. Most days she even looked for Naruto, anticipating his warm greeting every day.

Satomi's seventh birthday had come and gone and Sakea had turned three just the week before today. It was Friday night and Sakura and the kids were laying on a pallet she'd made on the living room floor, watching a movie since Sasuke was out of town. There was a movie release he had to attend, as the main producer and he's been gone for two days. They weren't expecting him to return until the following morning and it was quite obvious the children—and even Sakura—were ready to see him.

The kids had fallen asleep halfway through the movie and Sakura laid between the two, staring up at the high ceiling when a knock sounded on the front door. Sakura sat up, surprised at someone coming over at such an hour. Even Kakashi appeared perplexed as he walked through on his way to open the door.

"Master Itachi?" Kakashi questioned more than greeted, but he stood back and let Itachi in.

"I know it's late, but I need to see my brother. Is he in his office?" Itachi asked as he walked on in, his eyes locking on Sakura who was knelt on the floor between the sleeping children.

"Oh, sir, the master hasn't returned from the premiere yet. Would you like me to get him on the phone?"

Itachi shook his head. "No, that's alright. I'll just wait for him."

"But," Kakashi began but didn't bother finishing the sentence since Itachi walked away.

Sakura got to her feet to greet Itachi properly, as it was obvious he was walking over to her and the kids. "Mr. Uchiha." She nodded to him. "The children are sleeping so please be considerate."

Itachi laughed quietly, loving the fact that she could be so brazen. "Of course. My, it's Friday night, barely eight o'clock and you're already in your robe?"

Thankful she never was one for scandalous pajamas, Sakura crossed her arms over her chest as she looked up at him. "What else would I be doing?"

Hands sliding into the pockets of his slacks, Itachi shrugged. "Maybe going on a date? Dinner? A show? Surely you'd like to do something different every now and then."

"These two kids expect me to get as much sleep as they do so I can be just as energetic as them in the mornings. I don't care for things like that."

"Are you sure about that? Because I'd really like to take you out."

"I'm flattered, Mr. Uchiha, truly… but I don't have time for such things."

Itachi smiled at the attitude she was showing him, but he didn't plan to give up. "So, you don't want to go out. I get it, you do have the children to think about. But what if we stay in? Have a drink? I could play the piano for you."

"You play the piano?" Sakura asked, surprised. She wasn't interested in dating, but listening to Itachi play the piano and having a little of that good tasting wine didn't really sound like a date.

"So, it's a date then?" He grinned slyly at her and she laughed. "Kakashi, drinks?"

"Very well, sir."

Kakashi watched Itachi pull Sakura out of the room with a disgruntled look on his face. Knowing the master was quite fond of the nanny, Kakashi didn't much like the fact that Itachi wished to court her. Sakura made Sasuke happy, even if nothing could come of it right now and Kakashi didn't want anyone getting in the way. As only the butler, there was nothing he could do other than what he was asked. So, he went to the kitchen, prepared the wine and delivered it to them in the sitting room, where Itachi was already playing the piano and Sakura was sitting next to him, listening intently.

After making sure Itachi and Sakura had everything they needed, Kakashi busied himself with cleaning. It was late enough for his work to be finished for the night, but there was no way he'd go to sleep while Itachi was alone with Sakura. Though Kakashi respected Itachi greatly, he worked for Sasuke and Sasuke's happiness meant a lot to him. It wasn't good that the master was away when Itachi was determined to woo Sakura.

The more time that passed by, the more anxious Kakashi became. It had already been a couple of hours and he hadn't seen or heard anything out of those two. The butler was overcome with relief when he was picking up a few stray toys in the living room and the master walked through the door.

Sasuke spotted his children sleeping on the floor and no Sakura. He looked to Kakashi who was just itching to tell him where she was.

"You're home early, sir." Kakashi hummed.

"Where's Miss Haruno?" Sasuke asked, knowing it wasn't like her to leave the kids alone in the living room.

Kakashi cleared his throat and forced his face to remain stoic. "She and Master Itachi are in the sitting room in the middle of… a date. Yes, I believe that's what he called it."

"I beg your pardon?" Sasuke's brows rose at that and Kakashi could see his annoyance so clearly. He never had a chance to say anything further before Sasuke was hurrying towards the sitting room.

Sakura had enjoyed listening to Itachi play the piano and she'd had a few drinks over the course of the few hours he'd been there. She'd been staring out of the glass doors, taking in the sight of the full moon when Itachi finally stopped playing and walked over to her.

"I should call it a night." Sakura said, turning around to look at Itachi who was now looming over her. She had the last sip of her wine and knew she'd overdone it a bit which wasn't very wise being around a man who wanted to date her.

"Oh, but it's still early." Itachi smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Shaking her head, Sakura leaned back, not liking the closeness he's created. "No, it's late for me. I'm getting sleepy and I drank a bit too much."

"Ah, well we should at least make plans for a real date then, shouldn't we?"

"No, really, I'm not interested." Sakura shook her head. Itachi was a nice man but she couldn't worry about things like dating when she had those children to worry about. Besides… she'd never dated before, she didn't even know how to let someone in like that.

"Itachi."

The sound of Sasuke's curt voice had both Sakura and Itachi turning to look at him. He was standing in the doorway, looking frustrated. Sakura's hold on her glass tightened as Itachi looked back to her with a soft smile.

"Well, goodnight Miss." He said and then left her to meet Sasuke who led him out of the room.

With a sigh, Sakura went to sit on the couch and took another sip of her wine. Her mind was a bit fuzzy from the drink and she figured maybe that was why a part of her wished she could have taken Itachi up on his offer. She wasn't getting any younger… she'd never gone on a date. No, she didn't need to date anyone. There was no need for a man in her life. She was perfectly content being a nanny and spending time with the kids. She was happy. That was all that mattered.

Now she was the one frustrated and she was hot from the alcohol in her system. She huffed out a breath, set her glass on the end table and untied her robe. It felt much cooler in just her nightgown. Surely after a few moments, her frustrations would melt away and she would feel a little better.

Maybe she was feeling a little drunk. Her emotions and thoughts were running rampant. Her palms laid against her hot cheeks and she sighed sadly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sasuke asked, surprising her from coming out of nowhere it seemed. He was standing before the couch and yet she hadn't noticed him reenter the room.

"Oh… I'm fine…" She said a little breathless and swaying even in her seated position.

A frustrated sigh came from Sasuke. "Let me get you to bed."

His brother had him more upset than the fact that Sakura had drank a little too much. She didn't say anything else and they didn't make it halfway up the stairs before Sasuke had to lift her into his arms and carry her to bed. She was half asleep before he laid her down and was out cold before he could even pull her cover over her. He shook his head but looked her over with a gentle, fond look. He cared a lot for the girl, she meant so much to his children, so that meant she was very important to his family.

Itachi wasn't slick. Sasuke knew just what his brother was up to. It wasn't that Itachi truly wanted to date Sakura. He only wanted to see if Sasuke would react to his advances. He wanted Sasuke to move on, be with someone else, and he wanted to know if Sakura had a chance. The thought of her being with someone did irk him, but he swore to himself that it was only because he needed her focused on her work. This wasn't some measly office job, she was taking care of his children. She done so well too, the kids were so happy with her. Everything could change if some man—any man worked his way into her life.

When would she have time for something like that?

After watching Sakura sleep for much longer than he intended, Sasuke left her room and made his way back downstairs. Kakashi was sitting on the couch, dark eyes overlooking the children as he sipped on a cup of tea. Sasuke walked over, finally taking his shoes off and then his jacket.

"Problem, old man?" Sasuke huffed out, not caring for Kakashi's smug expression.

"Not at all." Kakashi answered, smiling behind the cup in his hand.

Sasuke just decided to ignore him, untucking his shirt and working the buttons apart. He stripped the shirt, then his belt and he socks. When he was down to his slacks, he got on the floor between the kids and laid down on his back.

"Master?" Kakashi gaped at him.

"I'm sleeping here." Sasuke grumbled I'm a tone that was certain to keep Kakashi off his back.

Sakura woke up with a start, jolting into a sitting position and throwing the covers off of herself.

"Oh no!" Her face paled as she dashed out of bed, quickly smoothing out her robe. She bolted downstairs, chiding herself with every quick step.

She didn't know what time it was. All she knew was that she left the kids downstairs and Sasuke had carried her to bed.

"No. No. No." she whispered panickedly to herself.

Sakura slid into the living room, halting immediately when she spotted a sight she never expected to see. Sasuke was sleeping soundly on his back on the pallet, both the kids curled up to him as they slept as well. They were soaking up his body heat and Sakura eyes were taking in his body.

There was something about Sasuke that made him seem like the sexiest man alive. He had flawless, pale skin and his long black hair, smooth brows and perfect jaw were enough to make her swoon. But that wasn't all. He had such long eyelashes, the fanned over his high cheekbones as he slept, chest rising and falling slowly with his deep, even breaths. His torso was exposed, the cover just up to his waist. Even in his sleep, the muscle he possessed was so noticeable. He was strong, in more ways than one.

Sakura had a crush on her boss, it was the only downfall to her position. But she didn't care. She ignored her attraction to him well enough, but she didn't have to while he was sleeping. No, right now she could enjoy him as much as she wanted. Or so she thought.

"Good morning." Kakashi spoke from beside her quietly, but he was close enough to send her heart pounding. She'd been caught staring and her face erupted into a blush.

"G-good morning." She replied, accepting the cup of coffee he was offering her. "Mr. Uchiha slept here."

Kakashi nodded, smiling softly. "Yes. It's quite a revelation. Isn't it,"

"Yeah." Sakura agreed. She'd never had the pleasure of watching him sleep before, or getting a glimpse of so much of him.

"You're up particularly early this morning."

That wasn't on purpose, she'd just woken up and feared how her night had ended. She ran at full force downstairs to check on the children and she wasn't sure what Sasuke was going to think. He could very well be upset with her, she'd better be prepared for the worst.

He slept on the floor.

"Since they're still sleeping, I'll go get ready for the day." Sakura said, happily taking her coffee with her back upstairs to her bedroom.

After a shower, Sakura dressed in a plum colored pencil skirt, a pale pink blouse that was tucked in at her waist and her favorite black heels. She dried her hair and braided it, looking much more presentable when she returned downstairs.

The kids were still sleeping, but Sasuke was gone and Sakura's heart did a funny jump when she noticed this. She worried about him being upset with her, but knew she'd just have to cross that bridge when she made it there. For now, she covered up the children more snuggly and then carried her empty cup into the kitchen, her face nearly running straight into a naked chest.

"Sorry!" Sakura squeaked, backing up a few steps and quickly snapping her gaze up to his. His hair was a mess, but it suited him just like that. He still looked half asleep, but he was gorgeous. "I'm sorry, Mr. Uchiha."

"Hey, relax." He mumbled, but he was wide awake now. Sakura was a beautiful young woman and she dressed like a real lady, with a sexy level of class that made it impossible for Sasuke to ignore. She was attractive indeed. "Kakashi will have breakfast ready soon. I'm going to shower now."

"Right." Sakura nodded once, stepping aside so Sasuke could walk past her.

Once he was gone, Sakura breathed in relief and walked to the counter to fix herself another cup of coffee. Just after she finished drinking it, she went ahead and woke the children, ushering then upstairs to get ready for the day. Sasuke expected then presentable for breakfast and she planned to take an early morning walk with them once their bellies were full.

Satomi and Sakea were both spirited and energetic from the moment they were up. They never gave her any trouble, seeming more than happy to get ready for the day. They dressed nice, Satomi in cute dresses and Sakea in his own fashionable, dress clothes. They looked like little royalty to Sakura. And she loved them both so much.

Sasuke was waiting at the table when they returned, Kakashi in the middle of serving breakfast. Their morning meal together was as peaceful as usual, and after, Sasuke went to his study and Sakura led the kids outside. They were always eager to explore the estate, and Sakura was as well. It was a beautiful place, the gardens her favorite place to browse through.

"Sakura, these remind me of you. And mommy because they were her favorite! I mean… that's what daddy told me." Satomi said as her small hand cradled a red rose. There were many, a rows of red rose bushes that they were currently wandering through.

"Is that so?" Sakura smiled softly. She actually preferred pink roses, but she wouldn't say that. The red roses were beautiful as well. "Maybe we should pick some and always keep a full vase inside in memory of your mother?"

"We can?" Satomi's black eyes sparkled in delight and Sakura was pleased to know this could mean so much to her.

So, with assistance from one of the garden hands, Sakura cut some of the roses free, one dozen individuals and then she and the kids chose a few different kinds to compliment them. They were all happy as they went inside, arranged the flowers in a vase and then set it on display right on the coffee table in the living room.

Lunch came not long after that and then the three of them played games and colored for a while in their playroom. Their days were much the same, but none of them boring. Sakura and the kids were happy with the way things were. And so was Sasuke.

He noticed the red roses on the coffee table the night after they'd been displayed there. It had him curious, but he didn't ask any questions. There hadn't been red roses or any for that matter since his wife passed away. Of course, the sight of them didn't disturb him. Sasuke had always been fond of flowers himself and they livened up the living room anyway.

Sasuke assumed this would be a one time occurrence, but just as one arrangement started to wilt, a new one replaced it. There were always fresh red roses in that vase on the coffee table and Sasuke saw them, admired them, every day at some point for the next month. Until finally, one night when he ran into Sakura after she put the kids to sleep, he decided to bring it up.

"You like roses?" He questioned before she'd even spotted him behind her.

Sakura jumped slightly in surprise and turned to look up at him. "I do. Why do you ask?"

"I assume you're the one leaving the roses on the coffee table. My wife loved red roses too."

She smiled softly then. "I know." She told him warmly. "Satomi told me and I suggested we keep picking some in her memory. I do love them as well, put pink would be my first choice."

Sasuke took in her words, her considerateness touching him. "Thank you." It meant so much to him to know that she would speak out the children's mother to them and not try to leave her memory in the past.

"You don't need to thank me. It makes the kids happy, so it makes me happy."

"And me as well." Sasuke said, lips turning up ever so slightly.

The soft expression on his face had Sakura's heart skipping a beat and she took a step away from Satomi's bedroom door. She was there to care for them and make them happy, but for Sasuke to be so pleased… that was just an added bonus for her.

"Have a good night, Sakura."

She watched Sasuke walk off, admiring his broad shoulders and slim waist. He certainly was beautiful, leaving her sighing dreamily with a goofy smile on her face.

…

The next morning Sakura woke up, had her shower, checked on the kids who were still sleeping soundly and then wandered downstairs to get herself a cup of coffee. Breakfast wouldn't be ready yet, it was still really early. And just as she had every morning since she'd started bringing the roses in, Sakura went to them first. She loved to see them first thing in the morning—to see how they'd changed from the day before.

The difference she found was enough to halt her in her tracks and steal her breath away. There in the very center of the arrangement was a lone pink rose in full bloom. She didn't put that there. The kids didn't put that there. There was no way Sasuke put that there.

She didn't understand. Sakura had been through the gardens countless times and there was never any sign of pink roses. So how? Her pulse has quickened and she was unaware that she was holding her breath. Slowly, tentatively, she reached out to feel the pink rose in amazement. Her heart swole with happiness and a huge grin spread across her face. This small gesture touched her deeply, warmed her from the coldest, untouched recesses of her heart all the way to her cheeks that were now a nice shade of pink.

This family made her so happy. She felt so welcome, so at home. Even Sasuke, he'd always been kind to her, always taking care of her. She adored each one of them, Kakashi too and more than anything, she hoped she would never have to live without them.


End file.
